1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displays for pocket watches, and more particularly, to a pocket watch display kit assembled by the user and adapted to accommodate various sized pocket watches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of having a safe place to store and display a pocket watch when not in use has been apparent since pocket watches were first used. Also, pocket watches are frequently passed along from one generation to the next as family heirlooms. Although the pocket watches may not be used and carried by the owner, on his person, he is often desirous to display and protect the pocket watch because of sentimental value and for time keeping functions.
A combination pocket watch and display form is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 129,896 issued to W. B. Cohen on Oct. 7, 1941. This invention teaches a housing having a pair of pivotally affixed arcuate elements adapted to circumscribe the circumference of and secure a pocket watch within an open upper portion of a housing. While this device does support a pocket watch the pocket watch is exposed to dust and the like in the atmosphere and only a limited range of different sized pocket watches may be accommodated.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings in the prior art by providing a pocket watch display kit which completely encloses therein a pocket watch except for the crown thereof, displays the face of the pocket watch, and may be altered to accommodate different sized pocket watches during construction by the user.